hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Asul
Background Asul was born an ergokinetic. During his youth his powers began to develop at an exponential rate which caught the attention of a scientist that lead the creation of a ‘Color unit’: an augmented soldier made to rebuild and protect Aether. Soon after he was abducted and brought to the facility, thrown into a cell confused and afraid. After numerous procedures to draw out his power and fortify his bones he was fitted with two bracers able to use his energy like an ammo source. He had to train to properly use the weapons since without any true control he would damage his arms with the force and recoil of the gauntlets. After three years of training and several failed escape attempts they decided let him free on two conditions: he would follow directives when given and he would become a duelist to keep him prepared until orders are given. Not seeing any other option he agrees to their terms, wandering the lands of Cier. All of this was fairly cut and dry stuff; a child taken away for some contrived reason and unwillingly turned into a soldier meant for some purpose that he had no interest in, but that's where the almost routine procedure ends. He didn't get any missions, requests or even calls to update on status, and in its place were several, if not hundreds of bounty hunters and bandits all after his head, all within the span of a month or two. After several days of non stop battle, Asul finally got a call from his "creator" informing him that "Project Spectrum" Was a failure. That was when they gave Asul one last mission: to find what they called the Missing Catalyst that went under the alias of Gray = Weapons and Power Dual Bracers: Bracers made out of Steel and cerium fibre, making it significantly lighter and much more durable. Asul is able to store potential energy inside the bracers like an ammo source. The bracers are equipped with a communicator that's able to bring up a holographic screen and two cannons: one at the fist and one at the forearm, both use the energy stored for his energy based attacks Ergokinesis: Asul is able to manipulate the latent energy produced by his body and manifest it into a semi physical form which can be stored away within his bracers similar to an ammo source. Within its semi physical form, it takes the properties of something like Ki, or any sort of energy based projectile, though its damage solely comes from the kinetic force Personality Asul is cautious and doesn't usually speak with more than one or two sentences. He often distances himself from people which makes him seem secretive at first glance, but when he's with someone who managed to get close to him he becomes more upbeat and expressive. Getting to that point is a little hard, but it won't take more than a few encounters for him to warm up to someone, or at least trust them enough to act casual Despite how serious he may seem at first, He has some childlike qualities to him. He's often captivated by things he'd consider intriguing. Food, Nature, and hard to reach areas are a few examples. It's as if he's clinging onto the innocence he's nearly lost during Project Spectrum, or using it as a means to forget, or cope with everything he's dealt with